


Going to the Store with a Little

by logicallysoft



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Little! Logan, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallysoft/pseuds/logicallysoft
Summary: Roman is trusted in taking Logan to the store while in child space, but Roman soon figures out how difficult it is taking care of a child Logan who is curious by everything
Kudos: 33





	Going to the Store with a Little

Janus looks handing him the cash briefly and the list. “Now, keep a eye on Logan while you are at the store, you need to get everything on the list and if you can’t find anything, you call me.” Janus explains softly to the other as Roman just idly nods his head. He appeared to tune Janus’ advice about Logan’s childspace. “Now, Logan will probably wander off, and so its best to hold his hand if he walks beside the cart.” Janus spoke calmly toward the other sorting some snacks for Logan’s little bag, it was just a stitch backpack they got him. 

Roman nods “umhm, umhm” he nods just texting “Roman” Janus spoke, he snaps his fingers as Roman perks up “it’ll be fine Janus, I am good at keeping a eye on Remus! Logan will be a breeze!” he grins, Janus sighs. “fine” he responds briefly, if Roman didn’t want to listen, he wasn’t going to force him to. But he hoped that he listened to the fact that Logan usually ran. 

Roman gently grins at Logan “let’s go little firefly!” he grins excitedly, he appears to lead the little logical side along, toward the car Princey owned. Logan being helped in as the space side happily claps, he wearing a space hoodie with his stitch backpack and dungerees along with his 4th Doctor scarf as he sat buckling in. Roman driving them to the supermarket. 

It was always a busy supermarket, he hums looking over the list as it was just the basics, having Logan’s hand in his own as he grabbed the trolley. Logan seemed to follow him happily, he looked at the many items on the walls and in the shelves. Roman being calm in, grabbing some items from the shelves, letting Logan’s hand go to reach for something.   
Logan looked when his hand was released by Roman, he seemed to just run quickly, He seemed to dash to the toys as he went to look curious bouncing, he seemed to giggle excitedly going to reach for one of the squishmellows, he gently grabbed it off the shelves as he held it close, as he went to look at the many other things as he examines them bouncing.

It took Roman minutes to notice that Logan was gone blinking, “oh fuck” he mutters to himself, quickly going to look for the little “Logan?!” he yells looking around, “Logan!?” he yells quickly, he ran quickly. Logan giggled hiding away from Princey, that meant no more play! He hid quietly into a bin of fluffy pillows as he sunk down in it.   
He softly looks seeing he could still see the lights, he softly relaxed getting his snacks out going to munch innocently on his chocolate brownie goldfish which were handmade instead of branded. Normal for Patton to do, he hand made all the little snacks so it saved them some money. 

Logan had been gone for 40 minutes as Roman was starting to panic, He was in so much trouble! He was in so so much trouble! “Logan!” he yells “Logan, please come out!” he yells. Unfortunately Logan wouldn’t respond, Logan sleeping among the many fluffy pillows as Roman was almost in tears, before a clerk softly taps his shoulder “sir, I think I found your brother” she spoke softly smiling, knowing Roman was panicked, leading him to the bin as Roman blinks in shock at seeing Logan asleep holding his backpack.   
“thank you so much” Roman spoke to her as she nods “poor fella must of ran off from ya, there’s baby leashes on Aisle 23 if you want to get one, there’s disney ones” she smiles gently. “thank you” Roman spoke lifting the logical side out of the bin of pillows as Logan mumbled “Roro nooo…” he mumbles sleepy. Roman sighs “you worried the hell out of me” he spoke gently. He soon placing Logan into the cart gently, he looks “I’m keeping a better eye on you next time” he murmurs. Keeping a better eye on Logan throughout their shopping.

”YOU DID WHAT?!” Janus yells at Roman’s explanation “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I lost him!” he yells. Janus sighs rubbing his eyes heavily as Logan smiled giggling. “I had fun mama!” he spoke to Janus who smiles rubbing his hair “well, that’s good my little starlight, as for you Roman, next time. Please keep a better eye on you.” he stares as Roman nods “yes Jan” he sighs. Never let go of Logan again.


End file.
